Alternative Whirlpools
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Inspired by Detective Ethan Redfield's 'Naruto Dimension'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day everyone wasn't going to forget, Team seven was fighting Zabuza and his partner, Haku and as Naruto was about to knock her out, Kakashi had attacked him. "What the hell?" Said Zabuza, then Naruto were flung off of the bridge and hit the water. Just then a figure dove in to the water after him. Kakashi saw him and looked to Zabuza.

"Friend of yours?" He asked.

"No, even if he was, I'd thank him for saving YOUR student."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure had hit the water after Naruto and grabbed him. Then he grabbed a tree limb and used it to take them to the shore of a beach. He dragged Naruto out of the water and collapsed next to him, and then a young woman had gone over to them. She had reddish-blonde hair and blue-green eyes, she was dressed in a belly shirt, cargo pants, sandals and a headband with a swirl on it tied to her bicep.

She looked at the two males and saw the one of them was someone she wanted to see for a long time. "Naruto-niisan?" She said, just then the other male started to awaken, he was dressed in a black cloak, boots and he also had a green ring on his left middle finger. He sat up and started to take off his hood. Underneath was the older version of the same guy. "Naruto-onisan?" She said he looked over to her.

"Hinaru-chan?" He said, she went over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Come on, we need to get him to a hospital."

"Follow me," she said. They took off and headed for a hospital with Naruto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(For now on Naruto will have the full name and Older Naruto will be called Sage.)

Once they got there Naruto was placed on a gurney and taken to an E.R. then Sage had removed his cloak. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with green trim and two sets of dog tags. He also had scrolls on his body, he had a goatee and darkened blue eyes. His whisker marks were now more pronounced and had what looked like brick red eye shadow on. His hair was longer in the back to his waist and a bit spikier. He was buffed and tall.

His headband was on his right bicep and it was the same as Hinaru's. She looked into his eyes and saw a whole mess of emotions, anger, sadness, fatigue and just a little bit of happiness. He was seated and had his head leaned back against a wall, his eyes were closed.

Meanwhile the Uzukage had ran in to see Naruto and make sure he was alright before she thanked the young man for saving her son's life, wasn't she going to get a surprise when she meets him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sage was shaken awake; he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his eyes. He removed his hood because he had it on to get the light out of his eyes. When she saw who it was under the hood she gasped and grabbed him in to a tight hug. "My son's all grown up." She cried and pulled back to see him. Tears were in his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening," he cried. "I thought you died." They hugged again, then he concentrated and green glow formed in his hand with the ring on it, inside of it was a ring. He handed it to her, "I gave you this ring and you were always there for me and my team showing how much love you had for us." She took the ring and placed on her finger.

"Thank you, son." She said he was surprised that she called him her son. "What? You didn't think that I would be old enough to have a son your age? Trust me, I can swing this." He shrugged and nodded, "I want you to train Naruto."

"I'll do it mom," he said and they went to see Naruto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto was up and saw an older version of himself with his mother. "Naru-kun, this is Sage-kun." She said, the boy was confused, until the elder Naruto spoke up.

"I'm a future what if version of yourself." He said, "The question is, 'What if you were a fallen hero?' This is what you'd turn into." Sage lowered his head, "and lost everything that meant so much to you." He sat down and started to explain what happened, how he lost their mom twice, once to Orochimaru and again in an intergalactic war. He lost his mates and children to Sasuke and the Akatsuki and how Orochimaru tried to enslave him and use him for experiments but he killed the snake bastard then got away. Tears fell slowly from his eyes. "When I get my hands on that red eyed bastard! He'll know what it'll feel like when he's being chased down like a dog!"

"Before you come me!" Said Kushina, she had lost grand children.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About a week later, Naruto, Sage, Hinaru and a young woman dressed in a black and red kimono with the Namikaze clan seal on the back and the Uzumaki on the elbows, black stockings, sandals, her headband as part of her obi, and had twin kodachis on her hip were at Tazuna's home She had reddish-blonde hair like her sister and blue-green eyes. Naruto was now dressed in a black and red stealth suit, boots and a brick red hoodie. Sage was in a black and white stealth suit, a black hoodie, boots and a nose mouth mask.

Hinaru was in a halter top, low rise cargo pants, boots and her head band on her right bicep. They were at the door and Sage knocked on it, it opened revealing Tsunami. "Yes can I help you?" She said.

"Hello Tsunami-san," said Naruto. She was shocked and grabbed Naruto in a huge hug.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She cried, "I thought Zabuza killed you." Naruto pulled back.

"Wait who told you that?" He asked.

"Kakashi-san," she said. They were pissed, "that wasn't true?" Sage shook his head.

"That bastard wanted to cover it up huh?" Sage said, "It was him that hit Naruto with a Chidori and flung him off the bridge. I guess he said he 'tried to save him'?" She nodded, Sage chuckled, "oh I just love fiction don't you guys?" They nodded, "I was the one who dove in to the river, grabbed on to a tree limb and swam him to safety."

"Who are you?" She asked he removed his mask and hood, she saw an older Naruto.

"My name's Sage," he said. "Nice to meet you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later team Seven had showed up with Tazuna, they had seen their guests and saw that they were ninjas and armed. The first girl in the kimono had a katana and a short sword on her hip, making her look like a samurai. The more modern girl had wrap-around holsters on her hips with nickel plated .27 Glocks and extra clips. The guy had a sawed-off, pistol grip, pump shot gun down his leg, a compact bow with a quiver of arrows, tied to his back, 2 Glocks in waist-holsters under the hem of his hoodie, and a katana sheathed across the small of his back.

The adult was in a black and white stealth suit, a black hoodie, boots and a nose mouth mask. He had a rifle with a chainsaw attached to it on his back and a sword across underneath it. They looked over, saw team Seven and grimaced. But the adult was pissed beyond belief. "So," he said. "You must be the team from Konoha." They nodded and Kakashi walked up to them as Tazuna went over to Tsunami and Inari. She explained what was going on.

"Are these the ones who tossed you over the edge over the bridge?" Said the Samurai to the younger male, he nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Said Kakashi, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't Kakashi," said the man. "Just like you do know nothing about hitting Naruto with a Chidori and flinging him off the bridge right?" Kakashi gulped.

"How did you know that?"

"I was the one who saved him." He started to take off his hood and mask, team Seven were in shock.

"Yondaime-sama/ sensei!" They said, Sage laughed.

"Do I look like my father to you?" His deep purple eyes flashed as he smirked. "Kakashi, I am going to beat the unholy hell out of you for what you did to Naruto." As he said that the younger male revealed himself to be Konoha's number one most unpredictable genin.

"Naruto?" His ex-team mates said.

"While Sage-niisan's beating Kakashi-san to a bloody pulp, I'm going to beat Sasuke-teme in to ground chuck." He said, "And there is nothing you about pinky!" With that, Sage and Naruto slowly walked over to them and the fight was on.

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sage were staring down Kakashi and Sasuke with murder in their eyes. Sage was cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face. Sage came in with a left which was a feint and hit Kakashi with a quick gut punch. As he doubled over, Sage grabbed his head and kneed him in the face breaking Kakashi's nose. Sage came in with a quick eight hit combo, breaking a few of his ribs.

Meanwhile Naruto was dancing around Sasuke's moves, ducking and dodging him, Sasuke threw out his arm and Naruto grabbed it and flung him over his shoulder slamming him down to the ground. Then hit him with a 'Bear Paw' punch sending chakra in to him and knocking the air out of him. Then he got up and walked back over to Sage not knowing that Sasuke got up and was about to attack Naruto from behind. Then Naruto quickly turned around and uppercut him sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto cleaned his off and went back over just then they heard chirping birds coming behind them and Kakashi was about to hit them with a Chidori when all of the sudden some came in front of them and cracked him right in the face sending him in to a tree. She had shoulder length red hair and green eyes; she was dressed in a tank top, cargo pants, boots and a jacket. "Hello, Bakashi-teme." She said, the others looked at her and she saw Sasuke. "You bastard!" she rushed him and started to smack him around hard and then knocked him out. "I should kill you for what you did!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Kakashi and Sasuke were up listening to Naruto and his family's story about what happened. "That's impossible," said Kakashi. "Sensei never married you."

"That's what you think." She said she lifted up her hand revealing a ring. "Your sensei, gave me this ring when we got married. Ask Sarutobi he was there, so yes we were married Naruto and Sage are my sons."

"I don't care what you say," he said. "There is no way that...oof!" Sage punched him in the gut again breaking a few of his ribs.

"Come on finish that sentence Kakashi-teme!" Sage said, "There…is…no…way…that. What?" He kicked him in the ribs with every word, Kakashi started to cough up blood. "Face it, these ex-demons are related to your sensei." Then Sage sat on his back and relaxed, Sasuke saw that Sage was no joke. He had power, unlimited power, power that he needed and wanted. He made a grab for Sage and he grabs the Uchiha, twisted his arm behind his back and placed his knee on to the forearm.

"Let me guess, 'YOU WILL TRAIN ME!' Over my dead body! Wait a minute you almost killed me, twice. So let me change that, SCREW YOU Uchiha!" With that he smacked him on the back of the head. "I don't care who you are and what you are; I train who I want and when I want. Besides, your little bitch ass can't hang with me anyway!"

"HE CAN TOO!" Said Sakura, just then Hinaru smacked her.

"Shut up cheerleader!" She said, and then Kushina had continued her story.

"We will be going with you to Konoha afterwards. Oh and incase you haven't noticed, my ninjas were doing the job you were 'hired' to do." She said, "Tsunami, you and your family can join New Whirlpool."

"Thank you Uzukage-sama," said Tsunami.

Later around bed time Tsunami had taken Sage's hand and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them as she grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Kushina awoke finding out that team Seven had left them at the house. She went to Tsunami's room and woke them up. Sage was up and was dressed in his boxer briefs. "What's up mom?" He yawned.

"Those bastards left us!" She said that woke him up as if it was caffeine.

"Let me get dressed." He said and closed the door. Tsunami woke up and looked over to see him getting dressed.

"What's going on?" She said.

"Team Seven left us in the lurch," he said. "Got to go." He said as he kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He armed himself and left the room. "Okay mom, let's go." Then they met in the living room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They took off for the bridge and saw Sasuke on the bridge with Sakura rushing to him. They rolled their eyes, "let's go." Said Sage, "Naruto, you go and take on Haku. Hinaru, Naruko you two protect Tazuna. Mom and I got Zabuza."

"Right!" They said and went to their jobs. Naruto went over to Haku.

"You're alive!" She said, with that she grabbed on to Naruto and kissed him passionately. Meanwhile Kushina took out Kakashi while Sage got ready to take on the 'Demon of the Mist'.

"I have to say one thing," he said. "Thanks for saving the kid."

"No problem," said Sage. "I'm all about family, so we going to dance or what?"

"I want to see how good you are."

"I thought you'd never asked." Sage removed two swords and got ready to fight. They went at it and it was like a dance. Then Sage had Zabuza right he wanted him, "check mate." Zabuza dropped his sword and collapsed on to the bridge. That was when a short fat man appeared.

"So, you two fucked it up huh Zabuza." He said dressed in a suit and sunglasses.

"You must be Gato," said Sage. "Naruto, get team Seven off the bridge." Naruto did, "so there is two ways we can do this. You can surrender to us now or we tear you apart."

"How's about three? 'My men take you out!' Attack!" Just then an army came in to take out our heroes. That was when shinobis started to show headed by a man that looked like an older Naruto in a black body suit, boots, a vest and a cloak. He had twin kodachis and started to run them through, Sage, Naruto, Hinaru, Naruko, and Kushina were fighting with more vigor thanks to the shinobi that arrived. After the last one fell. Sage rushed Gato and went past him. If he didn't close his sword, no one would've known that he killed the man. With that Wave was free from Gato's tyranny.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later the shinobi leader had hit Kakashi in the ribs and then grabbed him by his shirt. "I can't believe you Hakate!" He said, "my brother didn't play favorites! Unlike you, but you hated Naruto. Wouldn't be surprised if you hated Kushina, the girls and I. Look, my brother didn't swing that way."

They went back to Tazuna's house after they helped with the bridge. Tsunami went over to Sage and gave him a passionate kiss. Sakura was in shock, "why would she be kissing on you?" She said.

"Because, I'm so much better than Gay Boy over there." He said, "I don't try to force people to train me, they want to. I don't take things by force or ride on my clan's names, it's given to me. So if Tsu-chan wants a little Sage, that's her business not yours."

Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found team Seven slowly walking to the breakfast table and the team from New Whirlpool already there eating pancakes, sausage and toast with milk. Kushina was at one end and Tazuna was at the other end. "Where's that bastard Sage?" Said Sakura, Kushina and the others from New Whirlpool glared at her.

"If you must know," said Hinaru. "Sage-onisan's is cooking breakfast with Tsunami." Just then they heard moans from the kitchen.

"I would say you are correct Hi-chan." Said Naruko with a blush. Sage was slipping her some sausage of his own while she was cooking. She handed him a plate of food and he leaves the kitchen in a T-shirt, shorts and slippers.

"Here you are more pancakes are coming." He said and walked back to the kitchen. "And so is Tsunami-chan." Then the moans continued.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After breakfast, they went back to the bridge, this time with New Whirlpool. To their surprise, more ninjas from New Whirlpool and two other water villages, Lake and Beach were helping out as well. Tazuna was shocked, Kushina walked over to the shinobi that helped them last time. "What's all this Arashi?" She asked. Arashi is her brother-in-law and Naruto, Hinaru, Naruko and Sage's uncle.

"They wanted to help." He said he looked just like the kids' father. They shrugged and started to work on the bridge. Everyone was worked hard and doing what his or hers jobs were, and then a green haired, golden eyed girl was on one of the beams trying to help put on the rail for the walkway. When all off the sudden a heavy pallet of I-beams was over her and a rope that was holding them snapped Sage heard it and rushed over, he threw off his cloak and scroll. He ran and poured on the speed, then when he got to where the girl was, he leapt his body was horizontal like he was flying.

Just then Sage was on her instantly just as the beams crashed on top of them. The others looked over. "SAGE/ONISAN!" His family said.

Meanwhile Sage was on top of the girl she opened her eyes and saw the man. His entire body was steel. "You okay?" He said she nodded, "Okay, let's get this stuff off of us." He pushed off and the beams were flung off, "NARUTO, HINARU, NARUKO, MOM! GET THE BEAMS!"

"RIGHT!" Four green beams of energy shot out and caught them to place them somewhere safe. Sage got her out of the area, and then he figured what happened. He placed the girl down and headed for team Seven.

"You god damned BASTARDS!" He yelled and he attacked Kakashi, slamming him into a tree then mule kicked Sasuke in the crotch and gave Sakura a hard right hook sending her flying into a tree then he looked down at Kakashi and attempted to turn his face in to hamburger. That is until Arashi stopped him.

"Whoa, calm down Sage!" He said as he held the young man back.

"You better keep him on a tight leash," said Kakashi. Sage just stomped the ground sending a shockwave flinging him back into a tree. Then Sage gave him the finger.

"Sit and rotate Cyclops!" He said and shook Arashi off of him to go back to work.

"Kakashi, you try something like that again I'll let Sage kill you. You're already on thin ice don't push it!" He said and went back to work.

Tazuna had gone over to Kushina, "I wanted to thank you for helping us Uzukage-sama."

"Think nothing of it, Tazuna-san." She said, "The Bridge should be done in three days." As promised, the bridge was finished within three days and it was named the 'Uzumaki Hero Bridge'. With that team seven and the others had head back to Konoha.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the way Sage and Naruto were talking about his training and what Sage was going to do to help him. When all of the sudden, a flash of green light was before them. Everyone had to block their eyes from the blinding light. Then after it was gone there stood four women, all of them were wearing some type of green clothing. The first one had long blond hair with jade green streaks in it and light jade green eyes, she was dressed in a white bustire, white tights, with thong underwear, high heeled boots, opera length gloves and a white cloak with a light jade green tint in it.

The next one had long blond hair with white and light green streaks in it, blue-green eyes and dressed in a dark green bathing suit with a jade green bolt on her torso, green sash, dark green opera length gloves, knee high boots and domino mask. Next was a woman with shoulder length violet hair and cloudy chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a tight black bodysuit, boots, gloves, golden bracelets and belt with a black widow spider with a green hour glass on the body of it on her back.

Lastly was a woman with her hair done in four pig tails and dressed in a kimono and had a huge fan on her back with green markings on it. All four of them were wearing rings; Sage couldn't believe his eyes and dropped to his knees with tears coming out of them. "I'm dreaming." He said softly, "they are not alive." The first one looked at him and gasped as tears fell from her eyes. She ran over to him and the ones that were with her were in shock.

"SAGE-KUN!" She said and glomped him in a tight, teary hug, the others did the same. Team Seven and Whirlpool were in shock, they looked like Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi and Temari of the Sand. Sage was crying on the elder Hinata's shoulder as she held him to her. Just then something happened to him, his right eye had a green slash over it and his eye was now green with a jade green lantern in the middle and jade green near the outer part of the sclera. She pushed him off and softly kissed him.

She was happy to be with her husband and so where the others.

Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Sage and the older Hinata had pulled off after they kissed. Then the older Temari went over to hug and kiss Sage next. "I missed you," she softly said.

"I missed you too." He said they kissed again. Then Anko grabbed and hugged him tightly with a kiss. "I missed my 'Hebi-hime'." He said she blushed and kissed him again.

"I missed you too." She said, and then the last one that grabbed Sage and hugged him had really pissed Sakura off. She kissed him passionately and he picked her up in his arms and twirled.

"Man, its good to see you." He said they hugged again.

"You too Sage-kun." She said, just then Kakashi cleared his throat and they looked over. Anko got mad at him and aimed one of her bracelets at him.

"You traitor!" She said Sage stopped her.

"Hold on Anko-chan," he said. "It's not him, besides he's too stupid to pull off what he did in the past." Kakashi looked insulted as Naruto and the team for New Whirlpool laughed.

"Who's the pig?" Said Sakura about the older Ino. Who in turn removed her mask and grabbed pinky by the throat.

"My name's Ino Yamanaka-Namikaze, not 'PIG'. Do you understand?" She growled at her but then she got a real good look at her. "Should've known it was you 'Forehead-bitch'." She threw her down and Sakura hit the ground, then she slowly walked over to Sage, ran her hand softly through his hair, stared gently into his, seeing his love in them. "I'm not going to say it you know how I feel about you." They kissed passionately, and then they hugged tightly. After they were done, Sage introduced them properly to the others.

"These are my wives," he said. "I thought you guys died." He hugged Hinata again crying on her shoulder. She hugged him back, happy to see that her husband was 'alive' again. Naruto just stared at the girls and the elder Ino went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you like Sakura but…" She started but he cut her off.

"Not any more," he said. "Not after what she said to Sage-nisan."

"Oh?" she said as she narrowed her eyes at her. "And what did Pinky say?"

"Well, she said that he wasn't as good as her Sasuke-kun." He said.

"Really?" She went over to Sakura, "has Sasuke ever taken one of the most evil men on the planet to justice? Has he saved countless lives without thinking about his own safety? Has he brought people together side by side to fight off an enemy that would destroy all life? No, he doesn't care. Oh I'm sorry he does care, about himself." That was when he tried to attack her when all of the sudden she hit him with a quick upper cut and then blasted him with green charka making him hit a tree.

Then she cleaned off her hands, "you better pick him up, we need to get going." Said Sage and they continued to their trip to Konoha.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After they got there, they went to the Hokage tower. Once there, they had talked to Sarutobi and told him that Naruto was leaving Konoha. Naturally he was upset over that and they had brought it up to the council and of course Danzo was pissed that Kushina was alive and that Sage wasn't his puppet. "ANBU! KILL THEM!" He said but none came in because they were out cold.

"Well what now?" Sage said, Danzo got up and tried to attack him when his wives and family got in front of him to protect him. "No, I have this." So they stepped aside, "thank you." Just then Sage disappeared and reappeared behind the crazed man. Blood came out of Danzo's mouth and he dropped to his knees. "Be thankful that wasn't a killing blow."

"What did you do to him?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I just used one of my father's special techniques." He said, "The Crimson Flash." Everyone was in shock.

"But he couldn't get it right." Said Sarutobi, "How did you perfect it?"

"A little fox helped me." He said, "Kami rest her soul."

"Wait Kyubi helped you?"

"Who is your father?"

"Take a look at me and tell me who he was." So they do and they were in shock, the civilian council was in denial.

"No, he can't be!" Kushina confirmed it.

"Yes, that's right." She said, "His father is my husband. Minato Namikaze A.K.A. the Yondaime."

"Now if you excuse us, we have things to take care of." Said Sage.

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Screamed one of the councilmen. Sage stopped and turned around.

"Or else what? Gonna call ANBU on us? Call 'em, I could use the workout." They continued on their way out of the chamber.

"If you leave this village, don't ever bother to come back!"

"And you can do that, because you are the Hokage right?" Said the elder Anko, they left and headed for the hokage's office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later they had met up with the younger Hinata she took one look at Sage and her elder version. She blushed hard; Naruto looked over to her and took her hand, "excuse us for a minute." He said and pulled Hinata with him somewhere private.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So what's up?" He said.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" She said, crying into his chest.

"You.... don't?" he asked, clearly shocked by what he was hearing.

"No! I don't!" she cried, shaking her head as she continued to hold him.

Naruto's arms gently went up and took hold of her lithe body. "Why, Hinata? Why don't you want me to go?" he asked.

"B-B-Because I...I...."

"Because you....?"

"I…Really love you Naruto-kun!"

The blond boy's eye went wide at that confession, his arms instinctively hugging her tighter.

"Sh, it's alright." He said then he looked at the sky.

"Take me with you!" Hinata suddenly said.

"But what about your clan?"

"I don't care." she said in a soft voice after raising her head from Naruto's chest. Then they headed over to where the others were.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He had explained what was going on and Kushina just looked at her.

"You may come with us." Kushina said which earned a smile from Hinata. "But you have to become a shinobi of New Whirlpool." she added.

Hinata nodded as she undid her headband around her neck, dropping it in the dirt. With that, the family, and their new ally, stepped past the gates of Konoha, leaving the village. Sage slightly chuckled as Hina looked at him.

"What's so funny?" She said.

"Remember, you did this to me." He said. She lightly slapped her husband on the shoulder as they were on their way to New Whirlpool.

To be continued


End file.
